


it's always been you

by bonniebubblegum



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Frat Boy Nico, I need Nico backstory, M/M, Praise Kink, Reclaiming Childhood Trauma - The Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebubblegum/pseuds/bonniebubblegum
Summary: collection of prompt fills from my tumblr.most recent: post-ep16, in levi's basement.





	1. protective nico + coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

> find me on @schmittsglasses! I love getting prompts, though I can't fill them all.

The new barista had clear, chunky glasses and an inability to get anyone’s order right. It was just five a.m., but the line still curled around the counter, irritated patrons tucking their gloves in their pockets and settling in for the wait. Nico was standing in it for the second time. His tea had been replaced by some fluffy mocha thing, and his shift at the hospital started in 20 minutes. 

They crept forward. The man in front of Nico was fuming into his douchey Bluetooth headset, clutching a to-go cup with a truly frightening intensity. The barista was still fumbling with the last customer’s change. Nico felt bad for the dude. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, which were maybe brown, maybe blue, maybe green. Hard to tell through the glasses. 

Bluetooth reached the front. He shoved the cup forward, into Glasses’ face.

“This is not my order,” he said. Glasses bit his lip, hands trembling as he reached forward to grab Bluetooth’s cup.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “What did you want?”

“Grande, Iced, Sugar-Free, Vanilla Latte With Soy Milk,” Bluetooth said. “This has 2%.”

“Oh, uh— okay,” Glasses said. “I’ll. Erm. I’ll make you a new one.”

“Are you kidding me?” Bluetooth said. “Of course you’re making me a new one.”

Glasses opened his mouth to speak, his eyelashes fluttering all Disney-Princess. but Bluetooth pressed on.

“I need to speak with your supervisor,” he said. Glasses dropped the napkins he was holding. “About your complete and utter incompetence—”

“Hey, man,” Nico said. He stepped forward, eying Bluetooth. He was tall, but Nico was taller. He squared his chest. “Leave him alone, alright? It’s just coffee.”

Bluetooth turned to him. He had a twitchy eyebrow, a showy watch, and an ugly suit. Behind him, Glasses trembled. He bit his bottom lip, red and soft, and Nico’s chest swelled a little.

“I didn’t ask for your input,” Bluetooth said. 

“You needed it.” Nico crossed his arms.

“No, what I need is my coffee,” Bluetooth said. “Some of us have to get to work.”

“Yeah, I’m a doctor,” Nico said. Intern, actually, but whatever. “Pretty sure I understand the importance of work.”

“Well, then you know this idiot isn’t doing his job.” 

“I only see one idiot here,” Nico said. “Why don’t you just take your two percent and leave, dude?”

Glasses’ fellow barista shoved a cup across the counter. She was blonde and red-faced, and her nametag said Taryn.

“Here you go,” she said. “Please leave.”

Bluetooth rolled his eyes. Grabbed the cup. “I’m calling your comment line,” he said. He walked away.

“Thanks,” Glasses said. His face was red. His brow was crumpled. 

“No worries,” he said. Taryn looked at them. Reached for Nico’s cup.

“What’d you actually order?” she said. He told her, and she rushed off to make it. Glasses looked at her, his eyes wide, and she wiggled her eyebrows. Nico grinned.

“Rough morning?” he asked, leaning over the counter. 

“Uh, yeah,” Glasses said. “I— I’m Levi.”

“Nico.” Behind him, he could see an overflowing backpack. He nodded at the textbook poking out the top. “Pre-Med?”

“Last year of undergrad,” Levi said. “Trying to save some money, and my friend got me a job here.” His eyes flicked over to Taryn, who was deliberately not looking at them as she served the next customer. “Guess it wasn’t exactly my best idea.”

“Nah,” Nico said. “Everybody fucks up on their first day.”

“This is my third day,” Levi said.

“Oh, then maybe you’re just terrible.”

Levi laughed, surprised. He was kind of adorable. 

Taryn passed the cup over to Nico. “Green tea,” she said. “Next customer?”

Nico nodded and walked away from the counter. He looked down. On the cup, Taryn’d written _LEVI’S NUMBER_ in bold Sharpie. Nico grinned.


	2. protective levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part of my college au!

Nico hits the field with a th— _wop,_ and Levi’s running for the bench before he can even set his beer down. It slops over his hand and down his wrist.

“I told you,” he says, dropping to his knees by Nico. It’s an intramural rugby game, no medics in sight, and Nico’s captain Link is prodding at his head while Vik Roy reads the WikiHow article “How to Spot a Concussion” off his phone. 

“M’fine,” Nico says. Levi rolls his eyes.

“Yeah right.” He swats Link’s hands away. Ever since Nico joined this stupid team, Levi’s kept up on basic sports injury stuff. “Where are you?”

Nico blinks. “Game.” He winces, and Levi slides his hands into his hair, feeling for any bumps. “Doesn’t hurt,” Nico says.

“Stop lying.” Levi looks over his shoulder at Link, who mostly just looks amused. Freaking rugby guys. Nico could be bleeding out on the grass, and they’d just tease him for not completing the pass.

“Dahlia and I were drinking,” Levi says. “So we’ll need a ride to the ER.”

“Nah.” Nico’s sitting up now, his elbows digging into the dirt. Levi’s hands are still in his hair, and he tugs, instinctive, scolding. 

“Lay back down,” he says. Nico shakes his head.

“Gotta play.” 

“You’re 2-1 in a league of volunteer players, on a team with a budget of $15. Please, don’t power through.”

“But I wanna,” and now Nico’s being all demanding, so at least Levi knows he’s his usual self, albeit more sniveling. Levi looks at Vik. 

“Nico’s keys are in his bag. Can you bring the car around?”

Link laughs a little, and Levi glares at him. Unwatched, Nico nuzzles into Levi’s hand, his hair ruffling against his palm. Link laughs again.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay, okay, I’ll drive you guys. C’mon.”


	3. getting caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: nico and levi getting caught again? maybe by meredith or link?

They’re in a crappy motel off I-80, three blocks down from the world’s jankiest rural hospital, and Levi’s still just stunned he was chosen for this trip. Dr. Grey’d never given any indication that she liked him. She didn’t even seem to like him now, though to be fair, she hardly seemed to like anything. She’d curled her lip at the front desk of the only place in town where they could stay. Considered crashing at the hospital, but they had two surgeons and no on-call rooms. Link made a suggestive comment about not needing to sleep anyway, which Levi was definitely not supposed to hear, and Grey just rolled her eyes. Dahlia raised her eyebrows.

“Jeez,” she said, under her breath. “I thought that without Deluca we’d at least avoid the sexual tension.”

Levi looked at Nico, who was leaning against his carry-on, his eyes half-closed. Unlikely.

Dahlia followed his gaze and nudged him with her shoulder. “Forget it,” she said. “I’m just bitter I don’t have my own hospital hookup.”

Levi looked at her and grinned. “I could call Dr. Avery.”

“Great idea, Schmitt,” Grey said, and he jumped, not least because he was not used to those words coming from her mouth. “He could’ve at least warned us to bring our own sheets.”

The cashier behind the counter just shrugged. Clearly, she agreed.

Grey turned back towards them. “Keys,” she said. “There’s five rooms.” Pointedly, she looked at Link. “Enough for everyone to have their _own_.” And then she looked at Levi, who realized with a sudden sinking feeling that she was very, very good friends with Alex Karev. “Or not.”

Levi flushed, and Dahlia shook her head. She leaned in closer. “Next time there’s an epic, several-part surgery,” she said. “Remind me to hit up Tinder first.”

**XXX**

“Hey,” Nico said, leaning against the motel room door, all flirty and performative, the way he got sometimes. Levi pulled him in by his collar. Nico bent towards him, and Levi stretched, stood on his toes. They kissed. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck. Yanked at his hair, and Nico groaned into his mouth.

“Dude,” he said, and his voice was a breathless smile, a joyful huff. Levi’s heart skipped. Nico looked at him like that sometimes, like he was worth looking at. Levi pulled him back towards the bed, hands reaching for the hem of his Henley. Nico shifted to let him take it off. Levi’s hand skimmed down his chest, towards his belt, and he cupped his dick. Nico kissed him again. Bit his lip, hard, and pushed him onto the bed. It gave a mighty creak. Nico climbed on top of him, and it groaned in protest. Levi kissed him. He clutched at his shoulders, gripping him tightly, pressing them together. Nico’s hips jerked, and the bed whined. Levi wrapped his legs around Nico and gasped at the next thrust, the friction through his loose pajama pants. The bed squeaked.

Behind them, a pound on the wall. Nico froze.

“No way, boys,” Dr. Grey called through the wall. Her voice was husky with sleep. “Not here, not tonight. Go find an elevator or something.”

Nico buried his face in Levi’s neck. Levi bit his tongue. Yeah, Dr. Grey definitely did not like him.


	4. at nico's place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Levi’s first time at Nico’s place OR a missing scene between the ambulance and on call room episodes?

Nico flopped onto the couch, closer to Levi than strictly necessary, two beers leaking condensation onto his hand. He handed one to Levi.

“No, no, wait,” Levi said. He scrambled away from Nico, and okay, maybe that stung a little, but he was just digging through his backpack. He grinned and pulled away, a lukewarm beer can in hand.

“Your drink,” he said. “I owed you one.”

Their fingers skimmed when he passed it over. Nico looked at the can, tilted it to the light. He grinned.

“Sweet,” he said. “But I think I’m gonna drink the cold one. For now.”

He set it on the coffee table. Leaned back, wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulder, and pulled him against his side.


	5. frat boy nico + freshman levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How about frat boy with a heart of gold Nico and nervous freshman Levi? Maybe they share a class or Levi has to tutor one of the Nico’s frat brothers.

Vik Roy was probably the most helpless student Levi’s ever tutored, but his parents were a seemingly endless well of generational wealth, so it worked out alright. He just wished they didn’t have to study in the freaking frat house. It always smelled like beer and balls, and Levi had never been comfortable around so many dudes. And jeez, there were a lot of dudes.

“Can you please pay attention?” Levi said. Roy was leaning back over the couch, hollering at two guys playing beer pong in the middle of the day. Levi sighed. “Please?”

There was a guy walking behind them, ridiculously buff, unfairly square-jawed. He smacked the back of Roy’s head.

“Pay attention,” he said. “This dude’s trying to save you from flunking out of here, Vik.”

“Thank you,” Levi huffed, exasperated. Jawline nodded at the textbooks on the coffee table.

“I don’t know why you’d do pre-med if you’re not ready to work your ass off,” he said.

“Not fair, Nico,” Roy said. “I can work.”

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Nico sunk onto the armchair next to the couch. “What’s your name, man?”

“Levi.” He gave Nico a weary look. It wasn’t that he hated these kinds of guys. He just didn’t trust them. Too much time spent ducking into bathroom stalls instead of sitting in the high school cafeteria. Nico leaned forward, hands on his knees.

“You’re a brave dude,” he said. “Not sure I could spend half so long with Vik here.”

“Well,” Levi shrugged. He didn’t really understand what this guy was doing. Vik jumped up to referee the beer pong match, and Levi raised an arm, futile, a wasted attempt to stop him. He sighed. Leaned back against the couch cushion, and then jumped when he realized he was eye level with a pretty disgusting stain. 

“I should just go,” he said. “Jesus, I should go.”

“Nah,” Nico said. “Vik’ll be back in a sec. Besides, are we really so bad?”

Levi looked around the living room. There were empty aluminum cans strewn across the carpet.

“Well…”

Nico leaned forward. Set his hand on Levi’s knee, and Levi stared at it, his pulse drumming in his ears. His palms were suddenly very, very, sweaty.

“Stay,” he said. He grinned, a quirk of the mouth. “I won’t even make you play beer pong.”


	6. frat boy nico 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much everyone asked for more frat boy Nico, so, well, here you go! Tried to combine this with another anon’s request for more protective Nico, but I got off track.

The frat house is a scrum, a veritable horde of freshmen trying to strong-arm their way in. There’s not much to do around here on a Friday night. It’s a choice between Greek row or wilting Greek salad from the town’s only all-night diner, and even the wildest parties have a maximum capacity. This one’s pretty mediocre. Same drinks, same dudes. Nico’s on the lawn with Link, checking his phone every five seconds to see if Levi’s here yet. The frat’s got a vaguely homophobic, definitely sexist policy that limits the number of dudes who enter. It’s designed to maximize the brothers’ mediocre chances of getting laid, with the tragic side effect of completely crushing Nico’s own stats. No way Levi’s getting in without an escort. 

Nico’s palms are damp. He blames it on the beer can, the condensation cool against the summer air. Doesn’t quite explain the crush in his chest, like a trash compactor. Link’s laughing at him a little, he can tell. He turns to him, ready to snark, but then his phone beeps, and he jumps, and it’s kind of a moot point. Levi says _I’m here I guess??_ , and Nico’s never thought of a question mark as cute before. Okay, so he’s drunk. Okay, so he wants a boyfriend. Another text: _I’m by the sign._

 _I’ll find you,_ Nico says. Link takes a healthy swig from his own can, eying Nico.

“Guess I’ll see you later then,” he says, waving. Nico flips him off. He forces his way through the crowd. It’s all sweat and shoulders and bags slipping down onto girl’s elbows. He breaks free at the sidewalk. There’s another party going on, and it leaks onto their lawn. Nico can see Vik Roy, smoldering at some unsuspecting sophomore. He doesn’t see Levi, and then he turns, and he’s there, two houses down, huddled outside a sorority. Nico hustles over.

“Hey,” he says, and he’s grinning. He thrusts his beer into Levi’s hand. “Glad you’re here, man.”

“Uh… cool,” Levi says. He looks like a rabbit, frozen there, cast in shadow by the bushes. Nico claps a hand on his back.

“C’mon,” he says, and he walks, his fingers a breath above Levi’s grandpa plaid shirt, guiding him.

Levi’s hard to read. He gets all flustered, which Nico likes, but he doesn’t _act_. Nico can touch his knee or wink at him or invite him to a party, but Levi’ll just do what Levi always does. He’ll get kind of mumbly, yeah, but he does the same thing when Roy makes sex jokes about their TA, Kepner. He’s been at the house twice since they first met, and Nico still has to make every move. He’s starting to feel like he’s forcing something that just isn’t gonna happen.

He nods at Karev, who’s watching the door, and they head inside. It’s no nicer than the lawn. There’s not a ton of people, but the space free of freshmen is filled by trash. Empty beer cans, half-full solo cups, the remnants of pizza boxes from the pregame. Levi’s eyes dart around the living room. He scratches at the back of his neck.

Nico tries to talk to him, but the music’s loud, and Levi can’t seem to focus. He’s twisting his fingers and blinking a lot, barely touching his drink. Nico tries to step closer, to lower his voice to a playful whisper, but Levi just backs up, practically pins himself against the wall. Nico’s starting to give up on this whole dumb crush. Then he spots Link across the room and heads over, nodding at Levi to follow. On his way, Levi knocks a vodka bottle off the TV stand, and someone laughs. He flushes.

Nico looks at him, standing in the middle of the room, his shoes soaked in liquor he can smell from here. He looks like Bambi after the hunters shot his mom. Same big, glossy eyes, hazel through his glasses. Levi buries his face in one hand, breathing deeply, and Nico realizes with a sinking feeling that this whole thing was a terrible idea. He reaches forward. Grabs Levi’s wrist.

“C’mon,” he says. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Levi leaves wet footprints as he follows behind him. They climb the roped-off stairs. In the upstairs bathroom, it’s quiet. Nico looks at Levi, who’s sitting on the toilet, still working the whole baby animal look.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

Nico shakes his head, digging through the cabinet for some paper towels. “No, I’m sorry,” he says. He stands up straight. Looks at Levi. “I never should have invited you here.”

Levi flinches, just a little. Ducks his head.

“Oh,” he says.

“I just mean that it’s not your thing, you know?”

“Oh,” Levi says again, quieter, and Nico huffs.

“Not everyone has to like parties,” he says, and Levi says “I do,” but that’s a lie if Nico’s ever heard one.

“No,” he says. “You don’t.”

Levi’s eyes are on the linoleum. “No, I don’t.”

Nico rips off a sheet of paper towels. He kneels and wipes at the toe of one sneaker, about six layers of dirt coming off with the alcohol. He’s avoiding looking at Levi. Levi’s avoiding looking at him.

And then he feels a hand in his hair. It doesn’t really do anything, just settles there, cupping his scalp softly, mussing up his haircut. Nico’s not breathing. Levi’s not talking. He looks up from where he’s kneeling, hand on Levi’s soaked shoe, and Levi’s eyes are big and shocked, like he can hardly believe what he’s doing. Nico surges up. Presses him against the back of the toilet and kisses him, hard, his hands gripping at Levi’s shoulders. Levi’s hands tighten in his hair. His thumb skims Nico’s ear, and it’s like someone pressed the power button. Electric. Nico’s hands slide under Levi’s ass.

“Wait, wait,” Levi says, breathless. “What are you doing?”

“Not making out with you on the toilet,” Nico says, and he stands up straight, carrying Levi with him. Levi’s legs wrap around his waist instinctively. Nico steps into the shower — it’s a small bathroom, sue him — and shoves Levi against the tiled wall. Levi gasps. His hands scramble for purchase and knock down a shampoo bottle, which clatters to Nico’s feet. Nico kisses Levi’s cheek. His jaw.

“I thought you didn’t like me,” he admits into the soft crook of Levi’s neck, still drunk, half-dizzy. Levi laughs, and it’s a little shrill, a little hysterical.

“I went to a frat party for you,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Nico laughs. Jerks his hips against Levi’s, hard, and Levi moans, reaches for something, anything. He finds the shower nozzle. His hand slams down.

The cold water comes too fast for Nico to stop it. He’s sputtering, trying not to drop Levi as fucking ice water rains down on them, like some sort of Biblical punishment for their impending gay sex. Nico’s boner dies a cruel, early death. Levi fumbles for the shower knob. Nico sets him down and reaches for the knob himself, craning to keep his body out of the spray. He turns it off.

They stand there, soaking. Levi’s dark hair is plastered to his forehead. His lips are red and full, and he looks hot and adorable and utterly humiliated all at once, staring up at Nico like he’s expecting him to storm off. And so Nico laughs. He laughs, and he laughs, and reluctantly, Levi chuckles a little too, crossing and uncrossing his arms. Nico steps forward. Kisses the top of his damp head.

“C’mon,” he says. “I’ve got some pajamas you can borrow.”


	7. praise kink! praise kink! praise kink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the rating is officially raised to Explicit.

It started when Levi was at the nurse’s station, bent over the counter, talking to Taryn while she looked at charts on the desktop. He didn’t hear Nico walking up behind him and jumped when he put his hand on the back of Levi’s neck. Nico squeezed, just a little, soft, and Taryn rolled her eyes.

“Hey,” Levi said, turning around. The counter’s edge pressed into the small of his back.

“Hey,” Nico said, and he smiled, that little smile, the one that lived entirely on the right side of his mouth. He stepped closer. Still work appropriate, just barely, their toes nearly touching. Levi craned his neck to look at him.

“How was your day?” he said, all breath.

“Good.” Nico reached down. Grazed Levi’s wrist with his fingers. “Heard you assisted Grey on the McPherson case. Bokhee said you did good.”

“Yeah right,” Levi said. “Did she also tell you about Deluca eyebanging Grey the whole time? Because he was.”

“I’m serious,” Nico said. He grabbed Levi’s hand. Leaned in. “You did good.” His lips were inches from his ear. “You’re good, Levi.”

Levi sputtered, and Nico pulled away. He was grinning for real now, wide, cocky. Levi resented it, just a little, with all the parts of his brain that weren’t incredibly turned on. Nico walked away.

“Jesus,” Taryn said. He turned back to her, leaning against the counter again, this time for support. Her eyebrows raised to her hairline. “Where can I get one of those?”

xxx

Nico had his hand in Levi’s hair, palming his head. Levi had his mouth on Nico’s dick. He laid sloppy kisses down the side, tongue poking through his lips, licking. Nico groaned, his free hand gripping the bedsheets.

“Mmf,” he said, and Levi grinned.

“Eloquent.” His breath fanned against Nico’s wet skin. Nico shook his head and pushed Levi’s bangs back, unfazed by the snark.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Nico said.

Levi reddened. “Shut up.”

“No.” Nico grinned. Levi’s cock pressed against the zipper of his jeans, and he leaned closer, tonguing at Nico’s head. “You’re doing so good,” Nico said, and Levi took him in. Sucked. “Fuck. You have no idea what you look like right now.”

Levi whined around his cock, mouth stretched wide, jaw aching. He reached down. Pressed his palm against his own dick. Fumbled with his button, pushed his boxers out of the way. Nico thrusted into his mouth, his cock sliding along Levi’s tongue. Levi gripped himself.

“Yeah,” Nico said. “Yeah, just like that. Jesus, Levi, you’re—“

His voice broke. Levi sucked, hard, his cheeks hollowing, his hips jerking, fucking into his own hand. Nico’s grip in his hair tightened. His head fell back. Levi’s breath caught. His hips stuttered. Nico came, Levi seconds behind him, spilling onto his fingers. He swallowed and pulled away.

“C’mere,” Nico said. He pulled Levi up, pressed him to his chest. He kissed his forehead, his cheek, his mouth. Levi pushed him away, half-hearted.

“You’re such a sap,” he said. Nico smirked and handed him a tissue from the nightstand, for his hand.

“You like it.”


	8. bossy!levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "wow ok that smutty one shot was everything but now i'm interested in nico's kinks too."
> 
> We already know Nico likes when Levi’s confident — and when Levi’s needy/horny, that confidence turns to bossiness. Nico’s into that too.

Nico kneeled, his fingers slick with lube, his scrub bottoms abandoned somewhere in the strangely expansive supply closet. Levi pulled hard at his hair. He stood against a shelving unit, and his other hand clutched at its metal rim.

Nico kissed the inside of his thigh. He ran a slick finger up his leg, under his balls. Levi groaned at the slight contact.

“Hurry,” he said. He yanked at Nico’s hair, and Nico listened, finger moving to Levi’s opening. He slid inside, slow, tight. Levi huffed. Tried to grind down on him, but the angle was limiting, and he had to wait, wait for Nico to enter up to the first knuckle, then the second. Nico pulled out. Pushed in again. Levi wriggled as he fingerfucked him, one thrust at a time, deliberate. Another finger. Levi groaned.

“M’ready,” he said. “Nico, c’mon.”

Nico didn’t answer, fixated on the warm clench of Levi’s muscles around his hand. Then Levi kneed him. Seriously. His knee hit Nico’s abs, light, essentially useless, but Nico still looked up, half-gaping, half-grinning.

“Resorting to violence now?”

“Shut up,” Levi said, and god, he looked good. He was still wearing his scrub top, but a patch of chest hair was visible over the v-neck. “Come here.”

Nico stood, smirking, and kissed him. Levi gripped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He had dragged Nico into the supply closet that day with just a tilt of the head and a choice look. Nico’d trailed behind him, eager to give him what he needed. He was always eager for Levi. Didn’t know how he ever managed to play it cool.

Levi pulled away from the kiss. Shoved a condom at him, and Nico rolled it on, careful. His hands cupped the backs of Levi’s thighs, and he hitched him up, held him. Levi’s legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around his neck.

“Not against the shelf,” he said, breath hot against Nico’s ear. “Hurts.”

Nico nodded and pivoted to the wall, shoving Levi against it hard enough for him to lose his breath a little, his chest heaving against Nico’s. He kissed Levi again, gentler, and Levi pulled away, shaking his head.

“My lunch ends any minute,” he said. “Just fuck me, please.”

Nico listened. He shifted so he had a spare hand and used it to press his dick against Levi’s slick hole. Pressed in. Levi’s breath skipped, but Nico didn’t give him time to adjust, just kept pushing in, one long, hot slide. He bottomed out, his hips flush against Levi’s. Levi whined.

“C’mon, Nico,” he breathed. “Please, pl—“

Nico’s hips jerked, and the words died in Levi’s throat. He let out a strangled groan instead and gripped at Nico’s shoulders. His face fell forward into Nico’s neck. His cock was caught between them. Nico moved fast, hard, his hips jackhammering, his arms a pleasant ache as he held Levi up. Levi whimpered. His hand reached between them, rubbing at his own dick. Nico fucked him into the wall, and Levi came on Nico’s chest, making a choked noise against his collarbone.

Nico slowed, but he didn’t stop. He fucked him deep. Bottomed out with each thrust. Levi groaned. Craned his neck so his mouth was level with Nico’s ear. He sucked at his earlobe. Bit, hard, and then Nico was coming too, his hips stuttering, his knees weak. Levi held him through it. They held each other, panting, until Levi’s phone beeped. Grey was paging him. He pulled away.


	9. hogwarts au

Levi stared down at the trampled grass of the Quidditch pitch, arms crossed.

“Nuh-uh,” he said. “No way.”

Nico grinned. He was all sweaty from practice, and it made Levi’s stomach turn, the way his hair flopped over his forehead, all messed up by the wind.

“C’mon,” he said. “Just one lap.”

“Never.” Levi’s voice was a croak. He’d come down to meet Nico after practice so they could walk to the Great Hall together, not— ugh. Levi hated flying. He had despised it since first year, when he went spilling into Madam Pince and got laughed at by his classmates all day. Do you know how embarrassing you had to be to make the Hufflepuffs bully you? They don’t bully anyone.

But now his stupid, Gryffindor not-boyfriend was trapping him here, brandishing his broom like it was some sort of noble steed.

“Please?” Nico said, and Levi was gone. Whatever. It was inevitable. He was destined to mess this up somehow. Falling on his face was as good a way as any.

“Fine,” he said. He took a step forward, eying the broomstick like it might start bucking. His fingers clenched in the fabric of his robes. “But I’m gonna hate it.”

“Sure.” Nico saddled up, for lack of a better word, striding the broom. Levi still used all his little Muggle-isms. They made Nico laugh, he who’d spent his childhood whizzing around on toy brooms and playing patty-cake with a House Elf. He nodded at Levi to climb up behind him.

It was hard, especially considering Nico’s significant height advantage. He had to dismount, help Levi on, and then get on in front of him. Levi’s face was red. His heart thudded in his ears, and for once, it wasn’t because of how close Nico was standing. He clutched at Nico’s shirt, too scared to be embarrassed.

“Wrap your arms around me,” Nico said, and Levi did. His hands shook, and Nico pressed his palm against them, so they stilled. They took off.

Levi literally screamed. And screamed, and screamed, until a fricking bug flew into his mouth, and then he was sputtering. He could feel Nico’s chest shaking with laughter. The wind ripped at his robes.

Gradually, they descended. Levi had forgotten how to breathe. He ripped away from the broomstick, trying too hard to dismount and stumbling, of course. He ended up on the ground, looking dimly around the pitch. Well, this was it. Four days of flirtation and one morning spent eating toast by the Great Lake, and it was over.

Nico dropped his broom and offered Levi a hand. Levi stared at it, huge and warm and calloused, and sighed. He grabbed it.

Nico pulled him up, effortless. They were so close, Levi could feel him breathe. Nico let go of Levi’s hand. Grabbed his waist. And he pulled him in, pressing their chests together, tilting his head, kissing him. They were kissing.

Levi wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck, straining forward on his toes. He buried his fingers in Nico’s dark hair. Kissed him harder, until he had no breath left, until he was wheezing into the open air as Nico pressed open-mouthed kisses into his jawline. He honest to god thought he might faint.

“Thank you,” Nico said, smiling against Levi’s neck. “For doing that with me.”

“Um—“ Levi’s voice cracked. “No problem.”

Nico pulled away. Grabbed his hand. “C’mon,” he said. “Let’s go grab lunch.”


	10. french toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I was tired when I wrote this?

Levi has pre-rounds a full hour before Nico even has to wake up, but it’s not like Nico slept well anyway. Late night. He groans at the blaring of Levi’s alarm, scrambling over him to silence his phone. Even with Nico bent over Levi’s face, bare chests pressed together, Levi sleeps. Levi can always sleep. Nico’s so jealous he can taste it. He pulls Levi’s phone off the charger. 4 am.

“Get up,” he says, his mouth inches from Levi’s ear. He kisses his cheek, skims a hand through Levi’s hair. Levi doesn’t move. He has to set about a thousand alarms just to wake up in the morning, and Nico can’t compete with the shrill shriek of iPhone bells. He shakes Levi instead, and Levi grumbles, his eyes still closed. He throws out a hand, and it hits Nico in the forehead.

“I don’t have a snooze button,” Nico says. His voice is rough with sleep, more annoyed than he meant it to be. He needs a coffee.

“Mmmmf,” Levi says. He rolls onto his side, facing away from Nico, and he pulls the blankets with him. He sleeps like that most nights, curled into a little ball on his side, Nico pressed against his back or slinging an arm over him. Nico tugs the blanket back.

“Get up,” he says again, considerably ruder, and Levi grumbles but at least seems marginally more coherent. Nico just wants to go back to sleep. “You owe me French toast,” he says instead.

Levi shakes his head, his dark curls pressing into the pillow.

“I made a promise I can’t keep,” he says. “Go on without me.”

“Don’t make me push you off the bed.”

Levi looks back at him, over his shoulder, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark in the dim light of the bedroom. His gaze twinges something in Nico’s chest, makes him remember five hours ago, when Levi’s palms pressed into his chest, his hips rolling, his head thrown back.

“Just do it,” Levi says. “It’s for my own good.”

Nico sighs. Then, without warning, he plants his palms on Levi’s back and shoves. Levi tumbles off the side of the bed.

“Thanks,” he says from the ground. “Milk in the coffee?”

“Yeah,” Nico says. He pulls the blankets back up to his chin, nuzzling into his pillow. “Sounds good.”


	11. schmitt's basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more Nico backstory after episode 16 and that I love you...

It took fifteen minutes for Levi’s mom to decide if she minded them being alone in the house while she ran out to pick up more milk. (Today was the expiration date of the milk she already had, and even though she knew those things weren’t standardized, she just couldn’t believe they’d put a warning there for no reason). All things considered, it was a pretty quick turnaround. It had once taken her half an hour to choose between regular and double-stuf Oreos. She looked at Nico and Levi, her nails digging into her palm. “You’re an adult,” she said. “I mean— no, yes. Goodbye.”

And she rushed out the door, glancing back as she went. Nico turned to Levi. Grinned.

“I want to see your room,” he said.

Levi had prepared for this. His clothes were folded and in the dresser. There were minimal med school notes splayed across the desk and absolutely none in the bed. He’d straightened the textbooks that were shelved across his headboard. Nico looked around.

“Wow,” he said. “This is… definitely a basement.”

“Pretty much,” Levi said. He wandered, self-consciously, towards the side of his bed. He touched the frame of a poster.

“And you’ve lived here your whole life? High school, college, med school…”

“Pretty much.”

“Wow.”

“Yup,” Levi said. “This is where the magic happened.”

“And by magic you mean—“

“The card game.”

Nico laughed, just a little. “I can see you here. Thinking about Firefly—“

“My obsession with Captain Tight Pants makes much more sense now.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.”

Nico swallowed. Levi watched the movement, his Adam’s Apple pressing heavy against the skin of his throat.

“You know, I came out in high school,” Nico said. He ran his fingers along the top of Levi’s desk, staring at the wood grain. “And my family was cool with it, it was fine, but— I wasn’t the only gay guy in my school, I was just the only one who was out. So other guys would hit on me, but they wouldn’t want to be with me, not really. And because I was young, and dumb, and didn’t know any better, I’d still hook up with them."

“Oh,” Levi said. He sat on his bed. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Nico said. “I’ve been a lot of people’s secret, that’s all I’m saying. It’s why I get—“

“Spiraling terror about my potential shame spiral?”

“Exactly.”

Levi leaned back against his pillows. “Well, I’m not hiding anything.”

“I know,” Nico said. “Really, I do, it’s just—“

“Nico.” Levi scrambled to grab his phone from the nightstand, holding up a hand to shush—- okay, well, not shush — his boyfriend. “It’s okay.” He held the screen up to Nico. He had an endless row of Facebook notifications. Before today, he hadn’t posted in months. Then he’d changed his relationship status. His aunts were still freaking out. “You’re not my secret.”

“Thank you,” Nico said. He looked from the phone to Levi, his eyes warm, wide, too soft for such a square-jawed dude. Levi’s chest tightened. “Really.”

“It’s no problem,” Levi said. “Now come on, I have some very embarrassing photos I need to show you.”

“I actually have another idea,” Nico said. He pulled at the top button of his shirt. Unhooked it. His hand slid down. “I seem to recall something about hot?” He shrugged the button-down off his shoulders. “And shirtless?”

“Yeah,” Levi said. “But that was a very different bed.”

“Oh, c’mon.” Nico leaned in, his hands on Levi’s headboard, boxing him in. Levi tilted his chin to look at him. “I already locked the door…”

Nico pressed forward, his lips warm against Levi’s, and Levi gripped his bare shoulders. He gasped into his mouth.

“My mom—“

“Gone,” Nico said. He tilted his head, his lips landing on Levi’s jaw, kissing the skin there. He mouthed at Levi’s throat, wet.

“I thought you didn’t like—“ Nico’s hand moved to palm Levi through his jeans, and Levi’s voice stuttered and stopped. He swallowed. “Secrets.”

Nico bit Levi’s neck, and he keened, his hips bucking into his grip.

“Eh,” Nico said. He licked at the bite, his fingers reaching for the button on Levi’s pants. “This whole reclaiming my childhood trauma thing? It’s kind of working for me.”

“You’re just trying to give me trauma of my own,” Levi said. “If my mom comes in, I will break up with you.”

“C’mon,” Nico said. His hand slid into Levi’s boxers, the angle awkward, his wrist tilting so his fingers grazed the skin of his cock. “This is classic first love stuff.”

“Messy handjobs in the basement?”

“Exactly,” Nico said. He pulled back. “We good?”

Levi rolled his eyes and reached for Nico again, pulling him in by the back of his neck, kissing him. He could feel Nico smiling.

“This is a dumb plan,” Levi said. He shoved Nico, gently, so he could stand. He pointed to the bed. “I refuse to deal with splattered sheets. Sit down.”

“Alright,” Nico said. He unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down, past his ass. He grinned.

“So smug,” Levi said, shaking his head. He sunk to his knees. “I’m not gonna roleplay.”

“Nobody’s asking you to,” Nico said. He carded his fingers through Levi’s hair. “I’m perfectly happy with who I’ve got here.”

Levi wrapped his hand around the base of Nico’s cock and licked a stripe up the underside. Nico’s hips jerked, and Levi mouthed at the head. He pulled away, his hand gathering the moisture, his grip tight around the shaft. He took him in, slow, careful. His eyes watered as Nico’s cock neared his throat. He pulled back, then pressed forward again, Nico straining to meet him.

Levi looked up. Nico’s eyes were closed, his head tilted sideways, his ear pressed against Levi’s old Bio textbook. He was in Levi’s bed, here, in his house. He’d met his mother. Levi never could’ve expected this, never, couldn’t even have imagined it, a life like this, with Nico, with love. He leaned forward and took him deeper. Nico’s breath came quicker. He thrusted. He came.

Levi pulled back, swallowing, wincing at the taste. He wiped his chin with his thumb.

“So,” he said. He stood up. “That fulfill the fantasy?”

Nico reached for his belt loops, tugging, and Levi stepped forward. Nico wrapped his arms around him. Levi stooped to kiss his head.

“I love you,” Levi said, and he could feel Nico tremble, just for a second. There was a warm weight in Levi’s stomach, so good it hurt. Nico squeezed his waist. They pulled apart.

“Uh—” Nico stopped. He had this weird look on his face, half-grin half-guilty, his eyes flicking to Levi’s neck. Levi put a hand on the spot.

“What?” He turned to his dresser, to the mirror above it. He lifted his hand.

There was a hickey on Levi’s neck, red and brutal, just above his collarbone. He looked back at Nico.

“Seriously?”

Nico stifled a laugh.


End file.
